hotnhumidhistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Assessment Two Helpful Plan/Guide
Problems faced by the Weimar Republic Political Instability -Article 48 1935-38 Had to rely on the President's Emergency powers to pass laws, government had no support -Thin majority coalitions -Most Germans starting to vote communists/Nazis -From 1925-29 6 Govs. during the Golden years -22 Govs. in 14 years -Communist threat: After 1929 Hitler vows to smash communism -Germans wanted strong authoritarian leade Resentment of The Treaty -Weimar republic blamed -signed the 'death warrent of the republic' as noted by Historian Ryder -policy of fufillment by Stresseman was very successful but seen as weak -gets them into the League and greatly improves international relations, but Germans thought the Weimar was too weak and submissive. Economic Issues -very high rate of unemployment: 6 million in 1932 -Weimar unable to solve anything, are talking but not getting anything done. -reparations, not until 1921 was amount decided; 'blank cheque' - Germany couldn't plan for their economy -Ruhr invasion by the French when the Germans weren't paying -Hyperinflation: people lost all their savings, and hated the Weimar Republic of that BUT after 1929 there was no hyperinflation in the Wall Street Crash but mass unemployment; different but people were worried about hyperinflation How Hitler dealt with these Problems: Political Instability Hitler made a one party state, after passing the Enabling Act (July 1933). He used the Reichstag Fire to blame for this and the 'communists' who did it (it was really a lunatic Dutchman). He bans the creation of the parties and can now pass laws himself, basically giving himself full control, a dictatorship of Germany. He bans the Communist Party. He is able to convince Hindenberg into all of this. Hitler was able to use the battle against 'Marxism' (1933) to increase his own support. He uses violence and intimidation to stop uprisings and arrests leaders. HOWEVER Hitler's new order gave very little personal freedoms to the German people. By getting rid of Democracy, introducing censorship and removing rights of the German people are seen as a failure. The use of terror, the Gustapo, SA to stop communists and the oppression of minority groups: e.g. Jews. Resentment of Treaty He promises and is able to smash the Treaty: Hitler rearms, beyond defined by the Versailles settlement, had 2,500 planes by 1935, 1 million in German army by introducing conscription. He is able to remillitarize the Rhineland and the Anschuluss with Austria. He was a strong Authoritarian leader who used the Hitler myth (by propoganda) to build up support and promised to overturn all the terms of the Treaty. HOWEVER You could say he made foreign relations less friendly? Economic Issues Greatly reduces unemployment, from 6million to 2million by 1936(?) and down to 200,000 by 1939(?). Does this by public works, e.g. the Autobahn (motorway network) and military factories manufacturing bullets and tanks. He reduces unemployment by 'getting the Germans back to work'. He created one massive trade union, basically taking away their freedom as a trade union caled the DAF, he does this to control the workers (historian Robert Ley talks about this) HOWEVER The policy with public works was Bruning's idea and he basically took the credit for it. You can also say that although he was greatly improving the economy, he was preparing an economy for war. At one stage he sacrificed economic recovery for greater millilatry development around 1936 and also the four year plan note to Goering, saying he wanted the German economy ready for war within four years. This debate is argued by the historians, Manson and Overy. Possible Plan: Intro TofV How Hitler solved that Political Problems How Hitler solved that etc. Hope these notes are helpful to you guys, remember they might be wrong or different to what you put so feel free to leave comments. Love you all, Chris